veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man
Appearance Jerky Vendor/Laundry Man is the green shortest scallion eyes with a blue circular nose and light-green eyelids, who wears a brown bowler hat, a white collared-shirt with a big red tie and a brown waistcoat with a tan apron, he's resembles to Scallion 3 Acting *Himself in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "Dr.Jiggle in Mr.Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Himself in "A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "The Star Of Christmas And Hanukkah Doesn't Get A Star" *Himself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Himself in "Monsters University" *Himself in "The Polar Express" *Himself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Himself in "The Boxtrolls" *Himself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Himself in "Raise and the Guardians" *Himself in "Flushed Away" *Himself in "The Ring" *Himself in "Small Soldiers" *Himself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Himself in "Arthur Christmas" *Himself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Himself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Himself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Himself in "Father Christmas" *Himself in "White Christmas" *Himself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Himself in "Big Hero 6" *Himself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Himself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Himself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Himself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Elf" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Himself in "Deck the Halls" *Himself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Himself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Himself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Himself in "Jingle And The Way" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Adults Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind The Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Happy Together Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Lettuce Love One Another